Ranks
Leader This one speaks for itself. The leader rules the clan, they enforce rules, call meetings, promote others, etc. So overall the leader is the most high ranked cat in the clans. Only one per clan. Deputy The deputy is second in command, they organize hunting, border, and water patrols. Though, a warrior will have to have had one apprentice before obtaining this role. Only one per clan. Reader of Stars A Reader of Stars is basically takes the dream part of a Medicine Cat. The RoS will receive dreams and prophecies from StarClan. They require about eight moons of training. Only one per clan and cannot have a kit or mate. Medicine Cat Medicine cats are basically the same here as they are in the books, but they don't have the prophecy dreams due to the RoS. They still heal cats all the same, if not better due to more abundant herbs. The med cat requires 6 moons of training. There can only be two full med cats at a time. They also cannot have kits or mates. Gatherer A gather can track any of the following; herbs, water, and prey. Gatherers are like scouts, they are normally light and fragile, and only require three moons worth of training. They also travel with hunting parties, the gatherers stay further ahead to keep track of the prey. There can be four gatherers per clan. Queen A queen is not a female leader, it is a female cat who is either pregnant or nursing kits under the age of four moons. She will either return to her warrior duties after the kit(s) are/is apprenticed, or turn to a nanny. There can be as many queens as possible, but they have to be warrior aged(12+ moons)in order to have kits. Nannies A nanny can be any gender, and can have any body shape. Nannies only need 3 moons of training, their job is too protect kits if their mother/father(or both is/are healing in the med den or dead. There can only be three nannies per clan Warrior A warrior is the many necessities that the clan needs, along with kits and prey.A warrior can be any gender, and are able to have kits and mates. Warriors can be trained to either mostly hunt or mostly battle due to clan... disagreements. A warrior can only take two apps at a time. A warrior can be "disabled" and forced into an early retirement by; Going deaf, blind, deathly sick, or breaking a bone. There can be an infinite amount of warriors. Elder The oldest members of the clan, they carry tons of knowledge and stories. They either retired due to old age or illness. Kits often go to them to listen to stories of battles or disasters. There can be an infinite amount of Elders per clan. Reader of Stars Apprentice The apprentice of the Reader of Stars, they are in training for eight moons, more can be asked for if the apprentice needs more training or has behaved badly(Leader has to agree). There can only be one RoS apprentice. Medicine Cat Apprentice The apprentice of a Medicine cat. They train for six moons and then visit the MoonTree to get their names and their heightened senses. There can be two med apps in each clan. A moon can be added to training if behavior is bad or if the apprentice needs more training. Apprentice The normal apprentice, they can either be; Nannies, Warriors, or Gatherers. The Apprentice is aloud to pick what they want to be, as long as it isn't the RoS or Med cat. The warrior apprentices train for six moons. Gatherer and Nannies train for three moons. A moon can be added to training if behavior was bad or if the apprentice needs more training. There can be an infinite amount of apps per clan(Except Med cat app, or RoS app). Kit The kits are the livelihood of the clan, they can keep any clan on its feet and full one with hope for a new life. Kits are always below the age of six moons. At the age of six moons, the leader will address them as an apprentice and give them their apprentice name(Ex: Duckpaw, Featherpaw). There can be a maximum of four kits per queen.